


The council: One good mystery deserves another

by Berto19



Category: The Council (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Awkward Flirting, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mystery, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: Waking with no memory at how she arrived at Lord Mortimer's island estate with her clothes in tatters and with one shackle still attached to her wrist, Hazel meets Louis de Richet who has his own mystery to solve; the mysterious disappearance of his mother, Sarah de Richet.





	1. Chapter 1

Waves hitting a pier close to my head woke me with a groan and aching limbs, sitting once my head cleared. Only to groan again for an entirely different reason when I raised my hands finding them smeared with blood.

"Not again. I thought that the shackles would have..." I whispered, my voice cut off when I noticed that I still had one shackle attached to my right wrist the other missing. "Wonderful." I muttered to myself as I staggered to my feet, shaking the dizziness from my head before I stared at my bare feet.

Gazing down at myself I sighed noting that my clothing had only just survived my latest transformation the torn scraps on what used to be a dress barely covering my breasts and backside.

"Going to have to find more clothing soon or I'm going to get arrested for indecent exposure." I muttered as I glanced around, getting my bearings until I heard quiet footsteps and I froze in place.

_Wonderful. Bad enough that I have no clue where I am now someone's following me._

Once I spotted three barrels side by side I rushed over to them, diving behind them just as the footsteps grew closer. I had just crouched down behind them when someone walked past me and I narrowed my eyes, watching with my teeth bared as a young man paused inches from my hiding place.

When he knelt, peering at something I couldn't see I rolled my eyes debating whether I should sneak away while his back was turned or keep hidden.

It wasn't until he started to rise that I let out a breath instantly regretting it when he froze, turning his head slightly and I ducked as far as I could mentally scolding myself for being so stupid.

_Now he's going to see me!_

"Hello? Is someone there?" He asked, rising fully before he turned around. Once I realized he was heading my way I grimaced slowly backing away as he moved closer to me. Backing up I didn't notice how close I was to the edge of the pier until my right foot shifted back and I found nothing under my foot, my balance gone. With a startled cry I slipped falling backwards into the waves below.

I went under coming up seconds later spitting out icy cold water in time to see a hand reaching for my flailing ones. "I've got you!" The man called out and I grabbed his outstretched left hand, grasping it before he tugged me towards the edge of the pier.

Once I caught the edge of the pier I pulled myself up, coughing as he knelt beside me. Getting my breath back I lifted my head when I heard my rescuer speaking and I had to shake my head to clear it a second time so I could understand him.

"Wh...what did you say?" I coughed, a hand pressed to my stomach as he fixed me with both raised eyebrows. Seeing his cheeks turn a slight pink and his head turn slightly away I glanced down only to discover that due to the water my shirt, what little there was anyway, had now become see-through. "Oh...hell." I muttered as I wrapped my arms around myself in a vain effort to keep my breasts covered and also to try and keep warm. After my rescuer cleared his throat his gaze moving to my face this time I looked up.

"Miss, what are you doing all the way out here? And in those rags." He asked and I snorted, still kneeling with both of my eyebrows lowered. "Sorry." He said, taking off the jacket he was wearing before he quickly drapped it over my shoulders. Rising from the pier I stared at him until he held out a hand looking slightly embarrassed.

"Where are my manners? I'm Louis de Richet. I didn't get your name." Louis said and I sighed, giving him a nod as I wrapped his jacket around me tighter.

"Miss Hazel but you can just call me Hazel." I replied with a sigh and a tiny smile and he raised an eyebrow at me. "My last name doesn't really matter anyway."

"Alright then, Hazel. Let's get you into the castle and into some warmer clothes. Those are rather lacking." Louis offered me his arm and I nodded, wrapping mine around his before he started to lead me towards the mansion in the distance.

 


	2. Chapter 2

We walked in silence which gave me time to take in my surroundings. I could see the port and the pier where I had slipped, taking an unintended bath and a very chilly one at that. Seeing me shiver Louis cleared his throat and I turned my attention to see his eyes on me.

"I was too busy saving you from your impromptu swim that I realized I never asked how to came to be on this island." Louis asked blinking when I immediately stepped past him before he could ask me again, a thin smile on my face once I saw the frown on his face.

Though he proved almost as stubborn as me and I blinked when he quickly moved forward, effectively blocking my path just as we reached a set of stairs. "You know, Louis, I have only known you for a few minutes and I find myself wanting to push you off the pier." I muttered and he fixed me with a faint smile, his green eyes watching until I rolled my own hazel ones.

"It's not everyday I rescue a woman as charming as you from a cold dip so I believe you owe me something. Just a single answer that's all I ask." Louis pressed and I stared at him for a few more seconds as I considered it. "It's only fair."

"Not sure about the 'rescue' part since you are the one who startled me, making me fall in. But I guess I do owe you for pulling me out and lending me your jacket so alright. To answer your question...," I began my smile growing when he stepped closer eyes bright until I sighed, "I really have no idea."

"Hazel, that is hardly fair." Louis protested, crossing his arms when I pulled his jacket around me.

"I'm telling the truth, Louis. I regained consciousness on that pier, my clothes in tatters and my memory foggy." I insisted and he narrowed his eyes, scratching at his beard as I met his gaze without flinching. My shoulders tensed as I waited for his response and when he just nodded I relaxed, nearly bumping into a man who I nearly didn't notice, his features covered by a white mask who stood at the base of the stairs.

"Excuse me but your names please." He said as I let out a breath still clutching at Louis' arm as he gave our names. After peering down at the scroll he held in one hand he looked directly at me. "I am sorry, Miss....Hazel was it? You are not on the list so I cannot permit you entry to Lord Mortimer's estate." He told me in a voice lacking any emotion and I groaned, closing my eyes as I began to consider my options.

Since he won't let me in I guess I'll have to steal a boat. Or swim back. Both options aren't very promising.

"Excuse me but this poor woman has clearly been attacked, by persons unknown and she needs immediate medical attention." I heard Louis protest and I cracked open my eyes, coughing as Louis argued with the servant who flinched as Louis glared at him.

"I...I am sorry, Monsieur de Richet but rules are rules." The masked man protested just as I sniffed, making tears well in my eyes as he watched on.

"Please sir. I was set upon by two men, one striking me in the back of my head and when I came to myself I discovered I had been set adrift in a rowboat. I would never trespass intentionally but I..I...I'm so lost and scared..." I trailed off with a sob, hiding my face in my hands and the masked man cleared his throat.

"Please do not upset yourself further, Miss Hazel. I will allow you entry but I must inform Lord Mortimer." He agreed and I gave him a grateful smile, still sniffing as Louis escorted me up the stairs. As soon as we were out of earshot I wiped at my eyes with a faint giggle and he raised an eyebrow as I met his eyes.

"I never thought that those years of acting classes would pay off so well but I guess I was wrong." I admitted and he actually chuckled at me when we finally reached the manor and Louis stepped back, giving me a bow as he did.

"Ladies first." Louis said and I couldn't help a faint laugh as I stepped through the doors leading into the manor. Noticing the fireplace I headed for it not seeing Louis whose attention moved to the statue looming over the fireplace though his attention shifted back to me when I stumbled a foot from the fireplace, falling to my knees.

Thankfully i didn't lose his jacket when I fell but the blow to my knees left me shaking, not even feeling a hand on my shoulder. "Miss, are you alright?" Dazed I allowed whoever it was to help me up and I found an older man who looked vaguely familiar staring at me. As I shook my head to clear it I realized that I had been helped up by none other than President George Washington. I should have been honored though I was too busy trying not to freeze to death.

"Hazel, you should have waited for me." Louis called out as he rushed over to find me trembling. "You're freezing. Stand next to the fire." He suggested and I did so holding out my hands which caused both Louis and the older man to stare at me, reminding me too late about the shackle still dangling from my wrist.

"What on earth happened to you?" George asked and I grimaced, looking down at the shackle with my lips pressed together a thin line.

"I was a prisoner until I managed to break free only to end up knocked unconscious. When I woke I found myself on the pier outside only to slip into the waters and that's how I met Louis. He pulled me out of the water and even offered me his jacket. If it weren't for him I might have drowned." I explained, teeth chattering as I tried in vain to warm myself but the tatters of my clothes were soaked through.

Seeing how badly I was shivering despite being only inches from the blazing fire Louis cleared his throat. "If you don't mind me making a suggestion..." He started and I raised an eyebrow, already nodding at him before he had time to finish. "But I haven't said anything yet." He pointed out and I gave him a weak smile, still shivering despite how close I was to an open fire.

"If it involves a hot bath I agree. Though I don't know what I'm going to do about the clothes. Or lack thereof." I muttered and Louis gave me a faint smile in return.

Less than an hour later Louis and I followed one of the masked servants down a long hallway and past a series of doors. Curious I made sure that the servant couldn't see me before I shifted slightly to one side so I could take a peek at the plates to the right of each door. Once I caught a glimpse of the what was written on the plate I cracked a smile as I fell into step beside Louis.

_So these are designated bedrooms. Have to keep that in mind._

"Did you find something interesting?" Louis asked and I shrugged, trying hard not to grin at him when he frowned at me. "Keeping secrets?"

"Actually it's not really a secret. They're name plates." I responded and he coughed as we walked side by side.

　

 


	3. Chapter 3

"I am sorry to inform you but since the other bedrooms are occupied this is the only room we could find for you, Miss Hazel." The masked servant explained as he unlocked the door, pushing it open to reveal a room and I frowned the instant I realized it was a storage room. "Lord Mortimer regrets to inform you that this room has been used as a storage room but the room adjacent to it contains a bedroom that I am sure will be sufficent." He added, leaving the room after bowing and I nodded, waiting until he had left before I snorted.

"It's not that bad, Hazel. At least it's better than sleeping in the corridor in a chair." Louis pointed out as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. When he saw me with one eyebrow raised in his direction he chuckled. "Let's just check out the bedroom." He suggested and with a sigh I followed as he made his way towards a door built into the right wall.

With nothing to lose I watched as he pulled open the door and even I was impressed at the size of the bedroom, moving past him when he stood there looking around. "Wow now this is much better. More like a sitting room and bedroom combined." I breathed as I wandered over to the bed, staring at it for several seconds before Louis clicked the door shut behind him and I jumped whirling around to find him looking curiously at me.

"Forgot you were there." I muttered, feeling my cheeks heating up as I focused on the bathtub instead of his smile. "Give me a break. I did almost drown tonight." I pointed out as he stepped over to where I stood.

"You're not the first to have had a rough night." Louis agreed and I turned my head when he stood beside me. Noticing that I was staring at him he cleared his throat. "If you're sure."

"I shared my bad night on the pier so it's only fair, Louis." I pointed out and he nodded, clearing his throat before he started to talk.

"My mother has been missing for several weeks so on Lord Mortimer's request I came here in the hope of finding her or at the very least clues to where she vanished to. Not long after I arrived I started to feel dizzy and I saw something, an argument between my mother, Sarah and Emily." He told me and I raised my hands, moving them to the front of my chest and after he figured it out Louis started to laugh.

"I caught a glimpse of her as the servant was taking us from the fire to our rooms. I'm surprised she hasn't frozen in that outfit. Who goes around dressed like that and then complains about being cold?" I shot back and Louis cracked a smile once his laughter subsided.

"That's a little harsh, Hazel coming from someone dressed in so little clothing herself." Louis remarked and I lowered my eyebrows, chewing my lower lip in annoyance until I saw the way his teeth were showing and I relaxed, understanding that he was just teasing me.

"Oh you are so funny, Louis. But It's not like I had a chance to pack a suitcase of spare clothing. Escaping from men who had me imprisoned left me very little choice in clothing." I growled at him, showing all of my teeth in a vain attempt at humor.

"That explains why you hid from me when we first met but that still doesn't explain why you're wearing shackles. Or at the very least one shackle." Louis remarked and I nodded at him, running my hand over the offending shackle. "Maybe I can help you remove it?" He suggested as he moved towards me and I flinched when he tried to grasp the shackle. Seeing me flinch he let out a breath. "You can trust me."

"Okay but I can defend myself. Just letting you know that now." I replied in a small voice as he reached for my shackle again and even with his reassurance Louis noticed that my hands were shaking. As I watched on with a vague interest Louis fiddled with the cuff and then with an audible clip it fell from my wrist, hitting the floor with a loud thud. "How...how did you do that?" I asked, rubbing my wrists once he stepped back to give me some breathing room.

"Simple lockpicking. I picked up the skill years ago, Hazel." Louis remarked as I stretched my arms to ease the ache from carrying around the weighted cuffs. "If you don't mind me asking have you remembered anything at all?"

"Apart from my own name? The cuffs look vaguely familiar but I still don't know why someone wanted to keep me prisoner. Or how I managed to break free from solid metal." I answered after a long pause and Louis reached over his eyes searching my face as he did. When I felt him give my left shoulder a light pat I managed a weak smile, rubbing at my eyes as my own exhaustion begin to catch up with me.

"I shouldn't be asking so many questions when you're clearly tired from your swim." Louis replied and I wanted to argue, enjoying our conversation but as I opened my mouth a loud yawn escaped that surprised even me. "So I was correct. While I am enjoying conversing with you we should really call it a night. Tomorrow we could speak again if that's alright with you?" Louis suggested and I coughed, giving him the tiniest nod as I tried not to fall asleep right there on my feet.

"Of course, Louis. I think the bath can wait until tomorrow." I told him and he chuckled softly, walking over to the closed door.

Pulling open the door he gave me a bow. "Until tomorrow, Miss Hazel." He added as he stepped into the other room leaving me alone with my thoughts.

_He seems nice enough but I've been tricked before with false kindness. Hang on a moment....how do I know that when I don't even know how I wound up here? This is all so strange._

Shaking my head I headed for the bed, immediately finding the blankets and the bed itself more than comfortable enough to make me fall asleep.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Running through the streets I could hear the voices of the men who had imprisoned me, yelling curses as they raced to catch me. Panting hard I ran faster than I ever thought I could, moving through dark alleyways as I fought to keep them from catching me again. But then I heard a gunshot and I winced nearly slipping as a bullet lodged itself in the brick wall close to my head. Yelping I sped up only to find myself running out of room and I skidded to a halt finding myself on a pier.

Now standing at the edge I noticed a boat and I edged towards it just as the men pursuing me finally caught up. Breahing hard I looked over at the icy water below unable to stop a shiver as I clutched the remains of a skirt and dress around me, the cold wind swirling around me.

"Give it up, girl. You have nowhere to go unless you'd like a little moonlight swim. I doubt even you would survive those waves." The eldest man growled, nodding towards two men behind him who sniggered. "Now be a good girl and come with us." He offered, holding an arm out and I growled, muttering a curse that let him know what I thought of that idea.

"I'd rather take my chances in the ocean than let you take me prisoner again. Never again." I snarled, my shackles catching the moonlight. Swearing under his breath he raised his pistol and I cried out as I leapt for the safety of the boat, the bullet catching my left shoulder before I landed.

Not wanting them to have time to get off another shot I tore the rope in two and the waves picked up tossing the boat as I struggled to stay awake. As the boat carried me further out to sea I looked at the blood welling from my wound and as I searched for something to staunch the wound everything started to blur.

****************************************************************************

A knock at the door woke me with a start and as I sat there breathing hard I heard another slightly louder knock at the door. Giving up on getting anymore rest I climbed from the bed, stumbling towards the door hopefully before my visitor could knock a third time.

"I'm up, I'm up." I called out, stifling a yawn and after a pause the door opened to reveal Emily. "Sorry not really a morning person as I'm discovering." I muttered and she gave me a tiny smile, something draped over one arm.

"So I've noticed. Louis told me that you arrived here with just the clothes on your back so I thought you might like something to wear besides those...rags." Emily offered and despite my wariness I gave her a nod, slightly curious as she walked into the room.

"That would be wonderful, Emily. Did Louis tell you how I ended up here?" I asked her as she set the clothes down on the chair nearest the door.

"A little. He mentioned someone was after you and you fell into a rowboat of all things. He did also mention you fell off the pier when he startled you." Emily explained and I groaned, rubbing at my eyes as she straightened. "Why were you hiding from him anyway?"

"He just had to mention that didn't he? When I get my hands on Louis I'll throttle him." I complained and Emily let out a laugh as I cleared my throat. "I just woke up and I thought he was one of the men hired to kidnap me. Imagine my mistake when he helped me out of the water. Oh right I never returned his coat." I muttered, moving to the chair where I had draped the coat.

"I'm sure Louis will understand. Besides now you have a chance to change out of those rags." Emily answered and I raised an eyebrow when she grinned.

"They weren't rags when I wore them the first time. Not really sure how I managed to shred them." I replied after a pause, watching with interest as Emily held out the item she had draped over her arm and I brightened at the ankle-length dress, a deep green. "Wow that's really pretty." I told her and she nodded, moving close enough to hold it towards me.

"It's yours now." Emily announced as she handed it to me and I blinked, taking it from her hands with wide eyes. "You need it more than I do."

"T...thank you, Emily." I whispered, holding the dress against me and she nodded making her way towards the front door.

"I'll be in the small saloon downstairs. Come by once you're a little more decent." Emily told me and I felt myself blushing a little at the state of my clothing. Once the door clicked shut behind her I sighed to myself, setting the dress down on the bed before I started to strip the remains of my outfit from my body.

Slipping the dress on over my underwear I smoothed it out, feeling much better as I crossed the room to the door only heading back to the bed to grab Louis' coat. I wandered the floor for a few minutes until I found the stairs leading down and I followed them, soon finding the small saloon.

With the coat held tightly in my hands I found Emily and Louis already inside, both looking up when I wandered inside. The latter did a double take his eyebrows raising and I grinned as I wandered over thankful that Emily had offered me one of her dresses and that my shoes had survived my unintended boat trip.

"I didn't recognize you for a moment, Hazel." Louis admitted and I gave him a slow smile, holding out his coat. "If you don't mind you look....amazing."

"What woman hates being complimented?" I replied, taking his coat from me. "Thank you again for lending me your coat but I'd better give it back before you get cold."

Nodding at me Louis slipped his coat back on not taking his eyes off me until I cleared my throat to get his mind off me. Though I must say I was enjoying the attention. "Are we the only ones up?" I asked and Louis shrugged, scratching at the side of his cheek for long enough to see a bloodstain on the sleeve of his shirt.

Noting where my eyes were looking he sighed. "Just a nosebleed. I get them from time to time." He explained as I continued to stare and that's when he noticed my nose flaring, my hands clenching and unclenching. When he saw my hands trembling he exchanged a look with Emily that I ignored, too intent on the coppery scent of blood as it filled my senses until all I could see was a red mist.

It wasn't until someone's hand waved directly in my line of sight that I jerked back, hands opening and my vision clearing to find Louis with his palm inches from my face his eyes searching my face with his eyes slightly wide. "Hazel, are you alright? You were panting and your eyes...." He trailed off when I swallowed, shaking my head before I rubbed at my eyes. "Do you need to sit? There's a chair right here." He added, motioning to a settee nearby and I hurriedly nodded as I moved towards.

Slumping into it I rubbed at my eyes again trying to put the sight of Louis' blood from my mind as I did. Though I couldn't do anything about the lingering scent and when Louis knelt in front of me I blinked down at him. "I didn't mean to scare you but I can't bear the sight of blood. It makes me feel faint." I lied and Louis nodded, though I did notice he was frowning and I sighed silently hoping he wouldn't press the issue.

"It's not uncommon to faint but you didn't so you must be getting better." Louis agreed and I gave him a tiny smile before he straightened.

_He better not mention this later. it was the smell of his blood that set me off but I should be fine now that I'm not focused on it. Hope he washes that sleeve so it doesn't happen again especially not in front of anyone else._

 

 


End file.
